


Handsome Woman

by oxalis_petals



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Butch Farmer, Butch/Femme, F/F, Femme Lesbian Haley, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, Oneshot, and some mild cursing, basically this was super self-indulgent but i love sdv, haley doesn’t know she’s a lesbian until she meets the Hot Lady Farmer, some very mild references to haley finding the farmer Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxalis_petals/pseuds/oxalis_petals
Summary: Haley had never thought of a woman as “handsome.”But then...Then that damned farmer showed up.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Handsome Woman

Haley had never thought of a woman as “handsome.” 

Granted, she’d never thought of a man as handsome, either. She’d dated a few guys in high school, sure. And of course, they all fit into the socially accepted mold of “attractive.” They had the right bodies, the hair, the jawlines— everything she’d been taught to value in a partner, aesthetically speaking. According to the magazines she read and the TV shows she binged, she was doing everything right. But they had all just  _bored_ her. 

By the time she had graduated, she had come to terms with the concept of being single forever. The idea didn’t bother her too much, really. The thought of a cute little studio apartment all to herself, maybe in Zuzu City, appealed to her. Maybe she’d get a hamster. But sex and romance just didn’t seem in the cards for her. 

But then...

Then that damned farmer showed up. 

The first time Haley met her, she had blown in like a freak Spring shower, come and gone in the time it took to blink. Haley hardly had a moment to even process what was happening. 

She had just stepped out the door, camera bag slung over her dainty, tanned shoulder, when the farmer blustered by. She seemed to be going elsewhere in what was nearly a sprint before catching a glimpse of Haley, and screeching to a halt. She backtracked just an smidge and thrust her hand forward. 

“Hi! My name is Bo; I don’t believe we’ve met! I’m the new farmer in town,” she rattled off breathlessly, with an alarming amount of enthusiasm. 

Completely caught off-guard, Haley stared at her in confusion before taking the farmer’s hand in between two perfectly pink acrylic nails. “Hi...” Haley trailed off. “I’m, um, Haley.” She grimaced at the farmer’s appearance. She was smudged with dirt and covered in sweat, and her hair, cropped short above her ears, was flung wildly about her head. 

Unfazed, Bo grabbed on to Haley’s hand regardless, which was dwarfed by her own. She gave a handshake so firm that Haley cringed in slight pain. “Great to meet you! Hope we can get to know each other better. Have a nice day!” 

Before Haley could formulate a response, Bo was gone, continuing her mad dash into town. Haley drew her hand in, glancing down at it to find a speck of dirt where Bo’s hand had been. “Ew. Also, ow,” she spoke aloud, to no one in particular. 

She decided to go back inside to wash up before going on her photo outing. 

•••

The second time Haley saw the farmer, she was once again out with the purpose of taking photos. She was walking alongside the Cindersap River, a popular subject of her photography. She was careful to steer clear of both the mud at the edge of the river and the forest that began not too far from the banks. She had no interest in being dirty. 

The Spring morning wasn’t exactly ideal lighting, not enough contrast for her liking, but the day had been too pleasant and Haley had been too bored to not venture out. She was adjusting her shutter speed, trying to perfect her shots of moving butterflies, when she heard a thwacking sound in the distance. She was used to being alone on these trips, and quirked an eyebrow in irritation before deciding to find out who was ruining her peaceful morning. 

After a bit of walking, she found the source of noise at the edge of the forest.  _That farmer_ , she growled internally. Sure enough, there was Bo, next to a newly felled tree, whacking away with a worn-looking axe. With a flick of her golden hair, she began to stomp towards Bo, ready to give the bumpkin a piece of her mind. But by the time she neared the hardworking farmer, she had lost all resolve. 

Bo had yet to notice Haley over the heavy thump of her axe and the loud cracking of wood as she raised her tool just above her head again and again, before driving it with great force into a section of log that she’d set on the stump. Her muscled biceps strained against the short sleeves of her button-down, and glistened with sweat in the morning light. She sucked in a big breath before bringing her axe down on the wood with a grunt. Her hands, large and worn, were gripped like iron around the handle, and as she raised it again, the muscles of her shoulders and back pressed against her teal shirt, threatening to tug it out of her waistband. As Haley’s eyes drifted below the waistband, she felt her face grow hot. 

The large chunk of wood was thoroughly fissured now, ready to be fully split in two, and without thinking, Haley raised her camera to catch the moment when Bo hefted the axe up high yet again, where it hovered for a moment before crashing down and causing a resounding crack that hid the crisp  _click_ of the Nikon. 

The axe was wedged into the stump now, and Bo stooped to collect the two halves of wood and toss them roughly into a pile before sighing and wiping her forehead with her shirt collar. Haley finally became aware of what she was doing, and dropped the camera in her hands. The strap pulled against her neck before the device settled below her chest, hanging securely. She stepped back, and a twig snapped under her sandal.  _Shit._

Bo’s gaze jerked up to meet her, much to her frantic dismay. “Oh, hey!” Bo called, smiling as she ran a hand through her damp, wavy hair hair to sweep it out of her face. Haley felt the blush rise to her ears. “Haley, right?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” she managed, feigning annoyance as she crossed her arms and glanced away. “You’re like, ‘Bo,’ or whatever?”

“Yeah, good to see you again!” she beamed, showing off a thousand kilowatt grin that, somehow, seemed to be entirely genuine. Had her smile been so charming before? It couldn’t have been. 

“Yeah, well, I was just going to say that you’re disturbing my morning with all your dumb chopping noises,” Haley sniffed, glancing away again to avoid Bo’s sweet smile. 

“Oh!” Bo exclaimed, seeming surprised. She glanced down at the old watch on her wrist. “Is it still morning? I’ve been up since dawn, I didn’t even realize.”

To be entirely fair, it was a bit past eleven, not exactly an early morning. But Haley stood her ground, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes. “Yeah, well. Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say to you,” she retorted sourly, her arms still crossed. She spun on her heel to go, but Bo’s voice stopped her. 

“Wait!” she called, and Haley turned back. Bo knelt down to the small backpack resting by her woodpile, rummaging around for a moment before producing a pale yellow daffodil. She jogged up to Haley and presented the flower to her. “It’s not much, but I’m sorry for ruining your morning,” she said, offering an apologetic, sideways smile along with the spring blossom. 

Haley gingerly took it from her hand, examining the gift. The stem was a touch battered, but the bloom was undeniably beautiful, and yellow flowers held a particular soft spot in Haley’s heart. “Thank you,” she finally answered, looking up at Bo through her eyelashes in a wary sort of way. “I...love presents.”

Bo’s smile grew. “No problem. Well, I need to be hauling this wood back to my cabin anyway, it’ll take a few trips. So you won’t have to worry about my dumb noises for the rest of the morning.” Her tone was light and full of laughter, and she looked at Haley with a conciliatory grin. 

Bo tracked back over to the stump, wrenching the axe out suddenly and roughly, which (much to Haley’s confusion and annoyance) made her heart thump faster. Bo placed the axe in her backpack before slinging it over her shoulders and gathering up a stack of wood in each arm. “Right. Well, good,” Haley fumbled, placing her hands on her hips and wondering when the Spring day had turned so hot. The sweat on her brow was sure to ruin her hair. 

Bo smiled at her one last time. “See ya ‘round, Haley,” she spoke over her shoulder, before beginning her hike north, back to her cabin. 

Haley watched her go for a moment before beginning her own journey home, slowly meandering along the path as she contemplated the encounter. Eventually, she turned on her camera, and flipped to her recently taken photos. The last one of the bunch had turned out miraculously well, considering she’d only gotten one shot. Her cheeks reddened at the picture of Bo, looking concentrated and tough and, well, very muscled. She’d never looked at a woman who brought the word “handsome” to mind, but as she neared her front door, she realized that “pretty” just didn’t cover it. Not with Bo. 

She clicked off the camera as she entered the house, sighing as she closed the door behind her and wiped her feet. 

“Hey, Haley,” Emily called from the couch. She was working on some sort of project, with several small swatches of fabric in hand. She looked like she was comparing the colors. “How did your photography walk go today?”

Haley spun the daffodil in her hand, and sighed again. “Emily, I think I’m a lesbian.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! i’ve been getting back into sdv lately and i wanted to create some content, especially since i romanced haley for the first time in my new save file. this isn’t like, super edited yet but i still hope you enjoy. please leave a comment if you do, it makes my day!!


End file.
